


欢乐场

by Nadia_Canada



Series: 欢乐场 [1]
Category: Nadia Zhang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadia_Canada/pseuds/Nadia_Canada
Series: 欢乐场 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979704





	1. 第一章 巧遇

“啧啧啧， 宽哥你这是给搞的什么破衣服。”  
王一博顶着刚刚染好的奶金色中长发。 穿着私立高中的格子套装。 一手整理上衣， 一手揪了一下长度到大腿中部的短裤。  
内心嫌弃的不行， 面儿上却是一副小家碧玉羞怯至极的模样。  
“哎呀小祖宗， 今天的目标人物就好这口你又不是不知道。 别抱怨了行吗？ 咱也不想把你打扮成这样的！”  
耳机里传来刘海宽讨好的声音。 这是他从小一起长大的哥哥兼保镖。 说是穿一条裤子长大一点儿也不过分的交情。  
“知道啦！ 这个什么刘董最好吃这一套， 不然我一会儿出去一定套个麻袋把他暴打一顿！”  
王一博嘴里愤愤的小声嘟囔着， 脸上却洋溢着温暖纯良的笑容。  
抬起一只手， 将额边的碎发往耳朵后面拢了一下。 顿时周围一阵阵的吸气声。  
他睁着一双小鹿眼， 怯生生的向左右看了看， 一副被人坑蒙拐骗到狼窝的小奶猫的模样。  
脚下穿着一双学生皮鞋， 白色的中筒袜长度刚好在小腿肚子的位置。 配上短裤， 露出了一节又白又嫩的双腿。  
他坐在酒吧的吧台上， 吧台的椅子偏高， 他的双脚不踩着踏板， 此时正被他摇摇晃晃的甩来甩去。  
好一个活色生香的小鲜肉， 在这样品级的高级酒吧， 是非常罕见的。  
肉眼可见的周边好几个或绅士， 或跋扈的身影已经蠢蠢欲动坐不住了。  
“小弟弟， 给。 ”  
王一博面上装着纯良无害的样子， 实际上一直在不着声色的寻找今晚的目标人物。  
突然面前就被塞了一杯orange juice。 一双骨节分明的大手， 端着透明的玻璃杯， 里面橘黄色的果汁闪着黄色的光。 刚好悬在他的面前。  
王一博愣了一下， 下意识的抬眼去看手的主人。  
就猝不及防的跌入了那双温暖的瑞凤眼。  
这人也长的太好看了吧！  
这是他此刻唯一的想法。  
刀削斧坎般棱角分明的下颚线， 不过分尖却也并不圆润的下巴。 高挺的鼻梁， 在酒吧昏暗的灯光的投射下， 在侧脸上落下一片阴影。  
尤其那双眼睛， 凤眼含春， 星光点点，正温柔的注视着他。 唇下一个小小的痣。 随着唇角微微翘起的弧度仿佛跳跃在王一博的心尖上。  
王一博感觉脑子里仿佛有无数烟花在绽放， 噼里啪啦的把他的脑子炸成了浆糊。  
失去了任何思考和反应的能力， 就这么呆呆的看着眼前的人。  
“噗， 怎么， 果汁不喜欢？”  
又一轮烟花炸开了！ 这声音， 也太特么好听了吧！ 

“ 啵啵， 刘董进来了！”  
耳机里刘海宽的声音把他叫回了神儿。  
王一博迅速的接过果汁， 认真的道了谢。  
低头抿了一口果汁， 顺便掩盖刚才的失态。  
心里不断的吐槽自己：  
王一博你从小跟在老王身边什么人没见过！ 怎么能被这么个男色就冲昏了头！  
要不是昏暗的灯光和环境， 王一博打包票自己红红的耳朵肯定要暴露在刘海宽的监视之下了。  
幸好幸好， 不然这事儿不知道要被宽哥笑话多久。  
他低着头， 余光瞟到那个今晚的大鱼， 刘氏企业的二当家， 刘强林。 正穿过门口的旋转门， 挺着啤酒肚摇摇晃晃的进了酒吧的VIP卡座。 

另一边的肖战， 挽起了白衬衣的袖口， 熟练的调了一杯Bloody Mary, 递给眼前等了很久的一位女士。  
他今天给老朋友的酒吧临时顶个班， 也有着猎奇艳遇的期待。  
毕竟他在这个Gay吧也算是很受欢迎了， 今天过来之后专门找他点酒的客人只多不少。  
28岁的成熟男人， 谈不上情场老手， 也是什么都见过尝过了。  
更何况他大一的时候就和家里高调出柜了， 这些年身边也不乏追求者和419.  
今天却不知道怎么的， 心思全都留在了那个金黄色的小脑袋上。  
脑海里浮现出他刚才傻呆呆的盯着自己看的样子， 肖战不由得笑出了声儿。  
这也太可爱太犯规了吧。 

他下意识的往那个方向看了一眼， 却看到那个小家伙慢吞吞的往VIP卡座的方向走了过去。  
卡座里面的人他再熟悉不过了， 这个刘董是Gay吧里的常客， 名声实在是不怎么好。  
有很严重的恋童癖， 最喜欢嫩生生的学生。  
而且据说有SM癖好， 这些年被他摧残过的小男孩儿光传言就不少。  
偏偏家里家族势力庞大， 那些人被欺负了， 最后也只能忍气吞声拿笔钱就息事宁人。 

看着少年慢慢走过去和刘董打招呼的背影。  
肖战的眉毛瞬间就拧到了一起， 俊脸马上就垮了下来。  
周身散发着冰冻三尺的寒气。  
一股莫名的情绪堵在胸口， 上不来下不去， 噎得他喉咙发痒， 连连咳嗽。  
他自嘲的甩了甩头。  
这么多年， 声色犬马， 这种事情还不习惯么？  
又要再一次被清纯的外表蒙骗了么？  
你情我愿， 一手拿钱一手寻欢的买卖。  
肖战， 你还在期待什么不一样么？  
回过头看到吧台上的那杯被喝了小一半的果汁。  
木然的将杯子收走， 杯身上仿佛还残留着那个人指尖的温度。  
然而剩下的果汁却只能被无情的倒入下水槽。  
他机械的冲刷着杯子， 心里仅存的那么一点儿绮丽的心思也随着冰冷的划过指尖的水流， 被冲刷的干干净净。 

“大成子， 我先走了啊~”  
出了这么档子事儿， 今晚的兴致算是全都败光了。  
肖战转身和酒吧老板打了个招呼， 打算直接回家了。  
汪卓成闻言冲好友点了点头， 心里感叹今晚的黄金收入到此刻为止了。  
他很了解肖战， 这是个表面温文尔雅， 内心却很有坚持的人。  
“我们改天再约~”  
肖战已经换好了衣服， 一边冲他挥手，一边迈步向门口走去。 

初冬的夜晚， 冷风打在脸上， 触感实属不怎么美丽。  
肖战裹着大衣， 端着肩膀， 大步流星的往自己的牧马人走去。  
脑子里却像幻灯片似的闪过刚才见到的一幕幕。  
酒吧里路过那个VIP卡座的时候， 他还是不自主的看了一眼那个柔软的金黄色小脑袋。  
却看到刘强林趁他不注意的间隙往他的杯子里加了东西。  
电光火石间来不及细想， 他已经走出了酒吧的大门。 

赌气一般几乎奔到车子前， 猛的一拉把手， 气呼呼的坐在驾驶位子上。  
他也不清楚心里的这股情绪来自何方。  
明明这种事情已经见过不少了。  
这个少年自己走过去的时候， 心里也应该清楚会发生什么的。  
况且只是穿着打扮比较清纯而已， 谁知道是不是个早就熟练的不行交际花呢？  
可是为什么心里这么难受。  
像有一只手紧紧的揪着心脏， 任意揉捏， 又酸又疼。  
那双眼睛， 懵懂又清澈， 含着点点星光。  
微微低垂的眼睑， 被圆圆睁着的小鹿眼撑的鼓鼓的。  
就那么呆呆的看着自己。  
那画面， 像魔咒一样盘桓在脑子里挥之不去。  
“艹！” 肖战咒骂了一声。  
不管了， 老子认栽还不行嘛！  
被骗就被骗了吧。  
他实在是没办法想象那个人被人迷晕了扒光了压在床上的样子。  
只是有个念头就疼的心颤。 

他一脚踹开了车门。 健步如飞的往酒吧的方向跑去。


	2. 第二章  玩儿火

“宽哥， 东西发到你email了。 收到了吗？”   
“他？ 吃了小爷的拳头， 明天早上都醒不来呢~”   
“谁管他啊~ 死猪一样死沉死沉的~ 累死我了特么的~”   
王一博一边和耳机里的刘海宽碎碎念， 一边随手捡起来地上的格子制服外套。   
刚才装晕的时候被那个猥琐啤酒肚扒下来丢在地上的。   
本来不想要了， 想想外面马上入冬的天气。 身体就自觉的打了个冷战。   
噘噘嘴， 不情不愿的套上了。 

刚才搬运那只死猪摆出来各种姿势， 上下左右一通乱拍。   
累的他领带也歪了， 衬衫也皱了， 额间也见了汗。   
但是实在不想和这个倒人胃口的人在一室中多相处任何一秒。   
王一博自觉今天的忍耐额度已经见顶， 实在是不能忍受在同一间房里面冲澡换衣服。   
即使死猪没有任何知觉也不行！ 花美男的尊严和坚决不可冒犯！ 

“算了， 还是去大堂再开一间房吧。 这幅样子实在没法见人。 倒霉透了今天。”   
王小少爷终于结束了状似自言自语的通话， 刘海宽见势也果断的挂了电话。   
开玩笑， 小少爷开房洗澡换衣服有啥可听的， 不要命了么？   
终于办完正事了， 虽然搞的惨兮兮的。   
王一博还是很高兴的， 难得老爷子给他一件事情做。   
尤其还是这种胁迫的戏码。   
要知道自从老爷子洗白之后， 他这个王家小恶魔就再也没有发挥的场合了。   
这次难得有机会出来一显身手。   
他还是很兴奋的。 

“啧啧啧， 就是可惜那个漂亮大哥哥了。”   
“难得遇上一个看着顺眼的。 还被正事给耽误了。”   
“哎呀，烦死了烦死了。”   
他懊恼的把满头乖顺的金发揉了又揉， 奶兮兮的小脑瓜瞬间就乱糟糟的蓬成了一团。   
又贴着额头上的汗水， 趴在脸上湿乎乎的难受至极。 

进入酒店大厅， 刚要熟练的往前台走去。   
却瞧见大厅中站着一个东张西望的身影。   
这， 这不是？ 他， 么？   
王一博没来得及细想为什么那个漂亮大哥哥会在这里出现。   
他只知道刚才乱糟糟的坏情绪，   
在他见到这个身影的时候，   
跑了个无影无踪。   
就像秋日瑟瑟的树林， 突然洒下了一缕阳光。   
让他整个人都心情愉悦，   
看来今天也不是倒霉到家了嘛~   
刚刚那点儿不开心瞬间就抛诸脑后了。 

他刚想蹦蹦跳跳的跑过去跟他打个招呼。   
就见到他正好也把目光聚焦到了自己这边。   
这， 这特么的是什么表情。。。。   
王一博还没来得及咧出来的小括弧就硬生生的僵在了脸上。   
他发誓他这辈子真的从来没有见过一张如此生动的写着“悲伤”两个字的脸。   
他迷人的瑞凤眼眼尾垂着， 没有了刚刚的风采。   
眼眸也敷上了一层水汽。 眼角绯红。   
却倔强的瞪着眼睛不让眼泪落下来。   
双唇紧紧的抿在一起， 连那颗勾人心智的唇下痣都因为主人激动的心情而微微颤抖着。 

他的目光落在自己身上的时候， 悲伤的情绪更浓厚了。   
王一博下意识的就觉得他的悲伤和自己有关。   
“不是。。。这特么。。。这什么情况。。。”   
王一博大脑飞速运转着， 突然福至心灵，   
意识到自己现在是个什么糟糕的状况了。   
带着尘土的外套披在身上， 歪歪扭扭的领带几乎挂不住脖子。   
白衬衫皱皱巴巴的， 腰侧的一角已经从短裤的腰封处漏出来了。   
再配上自己的鸡窝头。。。。

我了个大艹！   
他要是一路从酒吧跟过来的！  
岂不是知道是啤酒肚带自己过来的！   
那现在自己这幅样子！   
这这这。。。。   
这显然是一副被蹂躏摧残之后的残花败柳样啊啊啊啊啊啊。。。。。  
王一博这回是真的傻了。   
他感觉脑子里有一万匹草泥马疯狂跑过。   
头顶上有千万只乌鸦哗啦啦的飞过。   
吵得他脑仁疼。   
怎么会这样啊啊啊啊啊啊。。。。  
这特么的才叫做倒霉到家了。。。。   
被刚刚有点儿好感的人误会自己被强了！   
还特么的被惨兮兮的一个人丢在了酒店！   
还特么的落魄失魂的在大堂游荡！   
怎么办啊！！ 在线等！ 急死了！！ 

就在他脑补一万字小作文身体却僵硬的停在原地的时候。   
肖战已经调整好表情缓缓的走过来了。   
他脱掉了自己的大衣， 将它裹在了王一博身上。   
扶着他的双肩， 正视着他的脸。   
问道：“你还， 能走么？”   
他问的小心翼翼又语气温柔。  
王一博却傻愣愣的看着他不做回答。   
这幅样子在肖战心里更是验证了他的想法。   
在来的路上他已经给自己做了充足的心理建设。   
担心也好失望也罢他知道今天如果不见到这个小孩平安回家的话。   
他恐怕是睡不了一个安稳觉的。   
于是他返回酒吧去找人。   
结果大成子打听了一圈才给他指到这个酒店来。 

讲实话肖战也不知道自己这是中了什么邪。   
明明不是爱管闲事的性子。   
也不是什么圣母心泛滥的人。   
更何况已经亲眼所见是小孩儿主动靠近姓刘的。   
无论是理智还是情感都告诉他，   
他现在在大堂焦急的找人的样子简直傻逼到底。   
可是管不住的担心和焦虑又让他无法置之不理。   
冥冥之中他总有个念头。   
有着那样一双眼睛的灵魂。   
不应该遭受这样的待遇。 

现在人也找到了， 就在自己怀里。   
却一副失了魂魄的样子。   
说不心疼是假的。   
肖战咬咬牙， 弯腰一把抄起王一博的膝弯。   
打横把他抱了起来。   
这幅样子去哪里都不合适。   
还是先开个房安置一下吧。 

直到被肖战公主抱着到了新开的酒店房间的门口。   
王一博才从懵逼的状态中回过了神儿。   
所以现在是个什么情况？   
暖心大哥哥搭救失足小少年？   
给裹大衣？   
给公主抱？   
还给开房？  
现在酒吧的酒保都这么温柔善良的吗？   
从被抱着的角度缓缓抬起头。   
刚好能看见他的下巴。   
特么的从这么个死亡角度看过去都贼帅贼帅的。   
王一博突然觉得自己今天搞了这么一遭也不是那么亏了。   
至少和漂亮哥哥进了一个房间了不是么？   
所以现在的问题是，   
他该怎么解释“被强”了的事情啊啊啊啊。。。。

凭着从小跟着老王在黑白两道摸爬滚打的商战经验，   
以及来自林女士优秀的演艺基因。   
王小恶魔决定一会儿一哭二闹三上吊。   
小白莲花的戏码已经在脑子里过了N遍了。   
家里缺钱， 父亲重病， 走投无路， 被迫卖身。   
债台高筑， 追债上门， 胁迫下药， 无奈失足。   
总之哪怕一把鼻涕一把泪的哭诉。   
也得让漂亮哥哥动了恻隐之心。   
心甘情愿的让他这株小白莲花缠上。   
不来一番宠溺十足的温存哥哥保护柔弱弟弟，   
也得混个哥哥心软不忍心抛下他独自一人度过漫漫长夜。   
只要人留下了， 后面的事情就好办了。 嘿嘿嘿。 

小算盘打的噼里啪啦响， 王一博心里拿定了主意。   
肖战也开了房门抱着他进了房间。


	3. 第三章  猝不及防的温柔

“你叫，什么名字？”  
被轻轻的放在了房间的沙发上， 又被湿毛巾擦干净了脸。   
王一博原本白嫩嫩的小脸终于显露出原本的模样。   
“王一博， 哥哥呢？”  
王一博调整了一下情绪， 捏着嗓子怯生生的回答了自己的名字。   
又恰到好处的提出了自己的问题。   
“肖战。”   
肖战刚才一时血气翻涌把人带到了酒店房间。   
现在又有点儿担心自己是不是太冲动了。   
毕竟他刚刚经历了那么凄惨的一幕。   
还把自己搞的这么狼狈。   
现在怕不是惊弓之鸟一样。   
担心自己和那个姓刘的是一丘之貉。   
打算要对他做什么吧？   
现在看他这幅胆战心惊的样子。   
怕是真的误会了。 

想到这里， 肖战开口解释：   
“别怕， 你在这里收拾一下。”   
“收拾好了再回家， 你这幅样子， 家人见到会担心的。”   
“你先去洗个澡吧， 我在外面守着。 没事。 别怕” 

说罢将王一博从沙发上扶起来， 带着他慢慢走向浴室。 

？？？？？？？  
剧情发展怎么不按照剧本走向来？   
讲实话现在肖战不是应该义正言辞的质问他么？   
什么为什么不洁身自好啦？  
为什么自甘堕落啦？   
有什么过不去的非要走这一步啦？   
再不济也应该假惺惺的问问他，   
是不是有什么需要帮忙的啊？   
现在这个时候不正是趁虚而入保护欲爆棚的最佳时机么?   
况且他明显是误会自己已经被开了苞了。   
酒店也来了， 房也开了， 一点儿歪心思都不动。   
还连着说两个“别怕”是几个意思？   
真的让他遇上现实版柳下惠了？  
还是我王一博的魅力值下降了？   
这不能啊。。 万万不应该啊。。。   
被肖战推着进到卧室的门。   
身后马上想起了关门的声音。   
就跟有人追着他一样。   
生怕多看他一眼。 

王一博百思不得其解的慢慢吞吞的开始脱衣服。   
一边洗澡一边郁闷的拍着小脑瓜子。   
咋回事？  
小爷我编排了半天的话剧，   
写了半天的剧本，   
演员导演剧务灯光全都到齐了，   
就等着一声“卡”就可以开演了。   
特么的观众突然不看了？   
连问都不问么？   
不行， 一会儿肯定还有后招呢。   
可不能松懈了。 

洗完澡穿着浴袍顶着湿哒哒的头发出了浴室门。   
就闻到一股香喷喷的味道。   
讲真， 折腾了一晚上。   
王一博真的饿了。   
餐桌上整整齐齐的摆放着简单的西餐。   
一看就是酒店服务叫上来的。 

肖战看着他不错眼珠的盯着牛排的样子。   
还是忍不住笑着摇了摇头。   
这分明还是个什么都写在脸上的小孩子。   
又想到他刚刚经历的事情。   
笑容慢慢的淡去在脸上。   
“去把头发吹干吧。”  
“这么湿着吃东西容易生病的。” 

“哦。”  
本着听话的孩子有糖吃的原则。   
王一博三两下胡乱吹了下头发。   
就蹭蹭的跑到餐桌旁端正的坐下。   
眨着眼睛期期艾艾的望着肖战。   
“赶紧吃吧， 都是给你的。”   
肖战赶忙催促他吃东西。   
既然拗不过心， 他也就认命不再挣扎。   
无论是心上的伤也好， 身体上的痛也罢。   
既然自己喜欢这个小孩。   
那就都由他来治愈吧。 

王一博旁若无人的埋头和牛排作斗争。   
吃了好半天才发现气氛有些不对劲。  
肖战就这么温温柔柔的看着他吃。   
丝毫没有想要开口谈话的意思。   
王一博咽下口中的最后一块牛排。   
终于忍不住开口道:  
“你没有问题想问我么？”  
肖战肉眼可见的表情凝重了很多。   
王一博心里严阵以待。   
来了来了~   
终于要开始了~

却只听见他幽幽的说：  
“先吃饭吧， 你今天够辛苦的了。”  
“吃饱了好好睡一觉， 一切都会好的。”  
说完还用手附在他的头上。   
慢慢的顺着他的中长发一下一下的缕着。   
动作小心轻柔。   
眉眼含笑， 眼中丝毫没有想象中的嫌弃或者轻蔑。   
仿佛他真的就是个乖顺的少年，   
简简单单吃个晚饭， 睡个觉而已。 

王一博懵了。   
从小到大， 作为王家最小的男孩子。   
又是黑道背景的家庭。   
虽说不是集万千宠爱于一身。   
也是在家里外面都横着走的主儿。   
他无法无天的调皮捣蛋。   
肆意妄为的欺行霸市。   
大家碍着老王的面子没人敢得罪他。   
实在兜不住了桶到老头子那里他也早就想好了全套的说辞。   
在王一博22岁的世界里。  
做了坏事就得赶紧想好说辞和退路。   
这是和吃了饭要上厕所，   
困了要睡觉一样自然而然的事情。   
能把罪责都推干净，   
绝不留一丝一毫在自己身上的小王同学。   
从来没有想过有一天，   
有人会在确定他刚刚犯了错，   
在他明摆着把自己的身子卖给了一个油腻大叔之后，   
在他准备好了N套身不由己的说辞之后，   
在见过肖战红过的眼眶和隐忍的拳头之后，   
居然不用面对任何指责和质问，   
一个字都没有，   
只有一句轻飘飘的，   
“你很累了， 一切都会好的。” 

王一博的眼睛红了。   
一种从来没有过的感觉席卷着他的四肢百骸。   
比海浪还要汹涌，   
比岩浆还要炙热，   
比泰山还要沉重，   
压得他喘不过气，   
仿佛只有将一切化作眼泪哭出来，   
心里的情绪才能得到释放和解脱。 

如果说半个小时以前，   
还在肖战怀中打着小算盘的王一博，   
计划用眼泪来赚取肖战的同情，  
那么现在哭的梨花带雨的他，   
死搂着肖战脖子不撒手的王一博，   
则是真正的挥洒着真情实感的泪水。 

肖战也懵了。   
他被王一博突然圈住了脖子，   
整个身体扑在怀里，   
下意识的环住了他的腰身。   
接着就听到了极其不和谐的嚎啕大哭。   
这， 这， 这怎么还哭了呢。。。。  
自己这也没有凶他啊！   
还生怕他害怕不敢靠的太近。   
怕他饿了给他点了客房服务。   
怕他不舒服催他洗了澡。   
怕他见到身上的痕迹会尴尬很自觉的赶紧关上门。   
一眼没敢多看。   
肖战自认为虽然不是面面俱到的情场圣手。   
但也算是个温柔细心的人了。  
这是哪里给他吓到了，   
居然哭成这个样子？ 

两人就这么维持着这个迷之尴尬的姿势。   
一个哭， 一个懵。   
持续了不知道多久。   
肖战终于听到王一博的哭声逐渐变小。   
最后没有了声音。   
怀里的人安安静静的，   
头软趴趴的埋在他的脖颈间。   
肖战就着这个姿势，   
将王一博的头轻轻靠在自己的手臂上，   
才发现他哭累了， 已然睡熟。   
他的眼睛闭的很紧。  
仿佛睡梦中也不安稳。   
眼睫毛上还挂着委委屈屈的泪珠。   
在灯光下闪着回光。   
巴掌大的小脸， 比自己的手都小很多。   
尖尖的下巴， 肉嘟嘟的小嘴微微撅着。   
随着呼吸吐纳着空气。   
脸庞上的小奶瞟还没有消。 

肖战将他抱到卧室的床上。   
用指尖碰了一下他的小奶瞟。  
又在额间轻柔的落下一吻。   
将人紧紧的搂在怀里。   
关了床头灯。   
今天一定可以睡个好觉了。


	4. 第四章  绝美的误会

凌晨三点， 王一博准时睁开了眼睛。  
他有半夜醒来的习惯， 但这件事只有宽哥知道。  
他睁开锐利的双眼， 映入眼帘的是肖战紧贴着他鼻头的胸肌。  
回想昨天自己居然抱着人家哭到睡着。  
王一博懊恼的动了动身子。  
太特么的丢人了， 一点儿也不符合他酷盖的人设。  
明明很多年都没有委屈和痛哭过了。  
昨天怎么就憋不住了呢？  
这个肖战， 怕不是有毒吧！ 

感受到怀里的人的动静，  
肖战也睁开了眼睛。  
自从那件事之后，  
他就再也没有度过安睡踏实的夜晚，  
王一博这个微小的动作，  
已经足够吵醒他了。  
“怎么了小哭包？ 做噩梦了吗？”  
听到头顶上传来的声音，  
王一博破天荒头一回生出了些许的羞涩和尴尬。  
他蹭了蹭自己的小脑袋。  
闷闷的说：  
“我不是小哭包。 没有做噩梦， 只是习惯性的半夜会醒来。”  
他这幅娇嗔的口气， 在肖战看来。  
是的的确确的在撒娇无疑了。 

虽然才认识这个小家伙不到24个小时。  
除了名字之外对他一无所知。  
然而自己的情绪也是真实的会被他牵引。  
这种情况在他过去的感情生活中还从来没有遇到过。  
肖战有些无措的拍了拍他的后背。  
“继续睡吧， 别怕， 我陪着你呢。” 

王一博默默的翻了个白眼。  
怕个鬼的怕。  
该怕的是那个不知道死到哪里去了的家伙吧。  
他突然就生出了戏弄肖战的心思。  
虽然他很不愿意承认，  
这个漂亮的陌生哥哥让他觉得和旁人不同。  
但是在他以往22年生活中接受的教育，  
他不相信有人真的可以忍受喜欢的人做这种事情。  
很明显肖战是对他有好感的。  
为他做了这么多如果他还感觉不到肖战的心意他就是个大傻子了。  
但是为什么竟然可以做到闭口不闻不问？

“你， 不想知道昨天怎么回事吗？”  
犹豫了良久， 他还是开了口。  
既是试探， 也是真的很好奇。  
到底为什么这个男人真的可以做到憋着不问他的呢？  
他是想知道的吧？  
在王一博的世界观里，  
只有胜者为王。  
想要的就去争取，  
想得到的就去拿来，  
如果换做是他。  
他恐怕在第一时间就冲上去把前前后后问了个底儿掉了。  
他的字典里从来就没有“隐忍”这两个字。  
哪儿会像这个人一样，  
竟然能憋着几个小时不问的。  
还能安安稳稳的抱着对方睡觉。  
他居然睡得着？ 

“你， 想说吗？”  
“不想就算了， 想说我就听着。”  
“我。。。。”  
王一博迟疑了， 并没有脱口而出说自己是清白的。  
“不想说。”  
他没有把自己编好的小剧本拿出来说。  
他下意识的不想编理由骗他。  
鬼使神差的，  
却突然很想知道这个男人的底线到底在哪里。  
“无论出于什么理由，  
我相信没有人愿意主动走出这一步，  
没有人会毫无理由的糟蹋自己。  
而这个理由，  
肯定不是什么好的回忆。  
你已经很难受了吧？  
我何苦为了满足自己的好奇心让你再难受一回呢？”

王一博惊呆了。  
他万万没有想到肖战闭口不问的理由竟然是这个，  
竟然是担心他会伤心。  
这是他从来没有体会过的极致的温柔和体贴。  
他觉得鼻子有点儿发酸。  
吸了吸鼻子， 他很小声的问：  
“但是， 你， 不会， 觉得， 我， 脏吗？”  
这句话他问的非常轻，  
轻的他怀疑这到底是不是自己在说话。 

肖战沉默了很久都没有声音。  
久到王一博以为他已经又睡着了。  
他越沉默， 王一博的心就越揪着吊起来。  
越吊越高， 越高越慌。  
慌到他已经开始后悔不应该默认这个误会。  
应该刚才就澄清就好了。  
万一肖战真的介意怎么办？  
啧！ 介意就介意呗。  
他堂堂王氏的小少爷， 还在乎区区一个bar tender么？  
可是，  
难受，  
心里酸酸的，  
眼里也憋的难受，  
又是从来没有感受过的陌生情绪。  
就在他马上要忍不住内心的慌乱开口澄清的时候。  
他听到了肖战的声音。 

“一博， 这个世界上的很多事情，  
并不可以单一的非黑即白，  
很多人和事，  
也不是简简单单通过一两件事就可以判定的。  
一个人， 干不干净。  
不在身体， 在心灵。  
我见过你的眼睛，  
它们告诉我。  
你有一个干净的灵魂。  
你的心是干净的，  
你就是干净的，  
无关肉体。”

“我的心？”  
王一博下意识的重复着肖战的话。  
从来没有人跟他说过这么深沉的话。  
也从来没有人认真的试图了解他的内心世界。  
他是家里的老幺。  
是万千宠爱长大的。  
然而他上面两个出色的哥哥和一个优秀的姐姐。  
他们身上吸引了上到父母，  
下到仆人的所有目光。  
王一博是谁？  
王一博是王氏无人不知无人不晓的混世小魔王。  
王一博的内心是什么样的？  
又有谁了解和在乎呢？ 

“一博， ”  
他叹了口气，  
“我见识过不得不从事特殊职业的女孩子，  
只因家里有需要学费读书的弟弟，  
为了弟弟的前程和幸福人生，  
她不惜把自己送入那个腌臜地。  
我也见识过，  
仅仅为了自己一时享乐，  
就把别人推入万丈深渊，  
落入万劫不复之地的，  
自诩亮洁君子的人。  
在我看来，  
前者要比后者干净的多。” 

他说的话太难懂了。  
王一博感觉每个字他都认识，  
可是组合在一起他就不明白意思了。  
但是他敏感的觉察到了肖战语气中的无奈和伤感。  
那股子难过仿佛是刻在他的身体里的一部分，  
在他淡淡的说出这些话的时候，  
顺着他温柔的嗓音，  
悄悄的滑出了他的身体，  
叮叮当当的落在了王一博的心上。  
让他不自觉的跟着肖战一起被笼罩在，  
这股浓浓的伤感中。 

身体快过头脑， 王一博抬起头， 主动吻上了肖战的唇。  
他单纯的想安慰肖战，  
就下意识的把双唇送了上去。  
之后就只能贴着不动了。  
肖战只愣了一瞬，  
然后马上反客为主。  
用双唇包裹住王一博果冻一样的下唇。  
细腻的慢慢舔舐。  
像含着甜筒冰激凌的奶尖。  
一下一下的吞吐， 碾磨。  
他张开了嘴， 伸出了舌头。  
灵活的舌尖沿着王一博下唇的轮廓。  
一遍一遍的描绘着他的甜美和青涩。 

唇上传来柔软的触感。  
王一博被激得起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
微微张开朱唇， 任由肖战肆意的侵犯。  
肖战的舌尖已经闯入了他的口腔。  
舌尖正在牙龈处慢慢摸索。  
王一博能清晰的感觉到肖战的舌尖，  
从下牙龈点到了舌根，  
从舌根划过上牙膛，  
最后紧贴着自己的舌头。  
慢慢的吸吮和纠缠。  
陌生的快感从后腰处慢慢爬升，  
沿着脊椎骨一路向上，  
冲到大脑里把一切变成了一片空白。  
失去了其他所有感官，  
只剩下口腔里的炙热，  
和自己喘不上气的窒息感。 

直到王一博由于接吻而缺氧，  
满脸憋得通红，  
肖战才依依不舍的放开他。  
“小哭包， 接吻的时候要记得换气。 ”  
对于他接吻的青涩反应，  
肖战一点儿也不意外。  
反而有无限的心疼。  
他情不自禁的转头去亲吻他的脖颈，  
想给他更多的温柔，  
以此来覆盖掉他之前的不愉快的记忆。  
被肖战滚烫的唇触碰脖子最敏感的地方，  
王一博止不住的浑身战栗起来。  
他难耐的扬起了脖子，  
漏出来凸起的喉结，  
被肖战一口叼住， 亲吻舔舐。  
他的唇像着了火，  
点燃了每一处被它触碰过的肌肤。  
他的手更是带着火星，  
游走于前胸， 腰侧， 和后背的皮肤，  
所过之处带起了一串串的酥麻，  
王一博感觉自己浑身也都跟着着了火，  
下身硬的发胀，  
无处宣泄的欲望顶的他脑仁疼，  
“战哥， 帮帮我， 难受。。。”  
委屈的小奶音带着哭腔。 

肖战被这一声呼唤勾的头皮发麻。  
都是男人，  
王一博动情， 他也不例外。  
王一博涨的发硬， 他也没好到哪里去。  
但是他记得这个小男孩儿刚刚经历了什么。  
所以没打算真的做下去。  
“乖， 闭上眼， 享受就好。”  
他单手握住王一博的下身，  
开始慢慢的抽送了起来。  
另一只手握住自己的。  
配合着相似的节奏一起律动。 

被肖战握住的感觉太舒服了。  
和他平常草草的为了纾解欲望的感觉完全不同。  
王小少爷从小天资卓越，  
相貌出众，  
性格精灵古怪桀骜不驯，  
虽然任性跋扈嚣张不可一世，  
但还是挡不住一波又一波的追求者趋之若鹜，  
可是从来没有谁入过他的眼，  
更别提近过他的身。  
所以直到眼前闪过一片白光，  
精液射了肖战一手，  
王一博也没能发出任何声音，  
他早就被灭顶的快感挤压的灵魂出了窍。  
任由自己的身体沉浸在高潮后的余韵中，  
颤抖着战栗，  
久久不能平息。  
双目失神的望着肖战的脸。  
久久没有焦距。 

肖战宠溺的看着他高潮后的样子，  
知道他是爽到了。  
转身从床头柜抽出几张纸巾。  
将自己手上他的和自己的东西擦干净。  
缓缓转过他的身体，  
抱入自己怀中。  
一手搂住肩膀，  
一手轻轻抚摸他奶金色的头发。  
轻轻的嗓音送入他的耳中：  
“乖， 再睡会儿吧， 天还没亮。”


	5. 第五章  日出

当王一博再次睁开眼睛的时候， 天已经大亮了。   
初冬的阳光透过窗帘洒满了屋子， 暖暖的。   
王一博却没有心情欣赏和感受，   
因为床上身边的位置已经空了， 凉了。   
虽然他自己被裹成个蚕蛹的样子，   
被子的边边角角都藏的很好，   
不想也知道是谁做的。   
可他还是觉得开心不起来，   
就像新婚的小媳妇儿，   
洞房花烛夜之后第二天一大早发现新郎不在身边的感觉。。。   
等等。。。。。。   
这都什么鬼念头。。。  
王一博你可还记得自己是个酷到没朋友的小少爷么！！！ 

叹了口气， 撇撇嘴，  
不情不愿的去洗漱。   
你个没用的憨批， 这才几个小时，   
人走了你就怂成这样了么？   
手机铃声想起， 他一边从卫生间走出来， 一边没精打采的接起了电话：   
“宽哥， 啥事？”   
“没啥事， 就查个岗。 你昨天之后就没消息了嘛~ 怕你遇上啥事自己解决不了的~ ”  
“开什么玩笑~ 还有小爷我解决不了的事儿么？”  
“没有没有， 您是谁啊~   
今天下午约了昨天那个造型师来家里。   
你别忘了， 你不是嫌弃这一头金毛儿么，   
事儿办完了， 按照您的吩咐， 今天就染回您之前的深紫色”   
“行了， 知。。。。。。 卧槽！”  
“啊？”   
刘海宽给他突然的一惊一乍给吓了一大跳。   
马上收起了玩笑的口吻。   
“啵啵， 你在哪儿， 怎么了？ 地址发给我， 我马上过去。”  
“别别别。。。不是不是。。。没事没事。。。你别来。。。  
那个， 发型师取消了吧， 这个头发， 先留着吧！”  
王一博说完马上匆匆挂了电话。   
留刘海宽一个人在电话里那头风中凌乱。   
这， 又抽啥风儿了。。。。 

酒店里。   
王一博捏着手里的小卡片，   
正乐呵呵的笑的像个小傻子。   
餐桌上放着酒店的Tuna三明治早餐，   
盘子上扣着干净的玻璃罩。   
旁边的杯子里还是Orange Juice， 已经插好了吸管。   
卡片上是肖战俊秀的字体：   
“一博小哭包，   
哥哥今天有早班，   
不能等你醒来了。   
你起来以后乖乖把早餐吃了。   
哥哥独居的公寓地址是：   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
电子锁密码是1005  
希望下班的时候可以在那里看见你。”  
旁边还配了一颗心，   
和一个留着金黄色中长发的Q版头像。 

“什么嘛。。。你才小哭包。。。。你全家都是小哭包。。。”  
我酷盖不要面子的嘛~   
嘴上嫌弃的很，   
身体却很诚实的乖乖吃了三明治，   
喝了果汁。   
还小心翼翼的把卡片收了起来。   
开玩笑， 这上面可是有哥哥家庭住址和电子门密码的。   
丢了还了得。   
不过这个哥哥也是真的心大。   
就不怕我随手扔了被别人捡去么。。。。  
不过，   
“小头像画的还挺可爱，   
哼， 看在你很喜欢的份儿上，   
先暂时留着这个碍眼的发型吧~“   
收拾好一切出门的时候，   
王一博突然想到一个问题，  
“早班？ A市有哪个酒吧早上开门的嘛~？？“ 

A市最大的三甲医院门诊部。 

肖战正穿着白大褂接诊今天的挂号和预约。   
作为最年轻的主治医师，   
他的工作时间大部分不是花在手术台上，   
就是花在巡视病房的过程中。  
所以他坐诊的机会实属不多。   
今天也是很早以前就订好的和同事的换班。   
不然怎么也能陪着小崽子多待一会儿吧。   
至少怎么也得等他起床了再走。   
就这么不声不响的离开，   
怎么想怎么觉得是个渣男才能做出来的事儿。 

“哎！” 摇头叹气。   
“肖医生？”   
突然回神儿的肖战发现今天这已经是第N次在看诊的时候走神儿了。   
“嗯， 单子我看了， 没什么大事， 有点儿轻度的炎症。 不用挂水， 我给你开一些消炎药。 你按照说明吃够一个疗程就可以了。 ”  
“好的， 谢谢医生。 ”   
看着病人礼貌的道谢， 拿着单子离开办公室。   
肖战懊恼的拍了拍额头。   
肖战啊肖战。   
回神儿回神儿！！！！   
他起身去卫生间打算洗个脸清醒下。   
“忘记留一下手机号和微信号了。。。”   
“这小崽子不会直接跑掉了吧。。。”   
“大成子那个酒吧应该不是他常去的地方， 之前从来没有在那里见过他“   
“这要是真跑路了， 有哪里可以逮到他么？“   
肖战匆匆的洗了把脸。   
面对镜子的时候， 才发现自己犯了一个巨大的错误。 

他早上在酒店准备的一切，   
早餐， 果汁， 卡片， 文字，   
以及卡通画。   
全部都是单箭头的内容。   
如果，   
王一博不吃，   
不喝，   
看了卡片却选择不去家里找他。  
他竟然没有任何其他方式可以联系王一博。   
这种低级的沟通错误，   
在他28年如精密仪器一般按部就班运转的生活中，   
他从来没有犯过。   
大一之前，   
他是父亲母亲的骄傲，  
是家长口中别人家的孩子，   
他身边的一切事物都尽在掌握。   
从来没有事情是超出预期或者措手不及的。  
一大之后，   
他虽然已不再是家庭的骄傲，   
父母与他虽生活在同一片蓝天下，   
却已经形同陌路。   
但是那场变故和能力无关。   
所以为什么在王一博身上会犯这么大的错呢？   
因为早上醒来的时候心情太甜蜜冲昏了头脑？   
还是因为潜意识里就相信王一博一定会去家里找他？   
这太可怕了。。。   
一向以冷静自持能力引以为傲的他，   
真真切切的感觉到了一种无法控制事态发展的恐慌感，   
这种感觉很陌生， 是一种无缘由的心慌和恐惧。   
但是诱发恐慌的源头他心知肚明的很。   
整理了一下心情。   
肖战冷漠的看着镜子里的自己。   
“肖战， 你昨天已经管不住心了。   
今天连脑子也丢掉了吗？“   
“肖战， 你答应过自己什么？“   
“肖战， 才十年而已， 你已经忘的干干净净了吗？“


	6. 第六章  回家

“咔嚓！” 随着电子门锁打开的声音响起。   
肖战忐忑紧张了一路的心情上升到了顶点。   
一整天都魂不守舍的好不容易熬过了帮同事带班的shift。   
一分一秒都没有耽误飞速换好衣服往家里赶。   
牧马人卡着超速的警戒线一路飞奔。   
终于到了家竟然在门口输入密码的时候有点儿犹豫。   
他吃惊于这个小朋友对自己的影响竟然深刻至此。   
明明只见了一面， 相处的时间连一天都不够。 

打开门， 映入眼帘的是门口横七竖八的趴着一双学生皮鞋。   
肖战在看到这双熟悉的鞋的时候终于松了一口气。   
一路上提心吊胆的心也终于放回了肚子里。   
幸好他来了， 不用满世界的去找她。   
换好衣服， 鞋子和包。   
肖战很快在客厅落地窗旁边的毛绒玩具上锁定了让自己心心念念一整天的身影

他整个人埋在一人多高的玩具熊怀里。   
头靠在玩具熊的肩膀上， 双手抱着一只熊胳臂。   
中长发散落在一边， 盖住了一半的睡脸。   
身上穿的还是昨天的那身衣服，  
双腿交叉着叠在身侧， 睡得香甜。   
肖战看着他的睡颜微微的有些出神，   
明明盯着一头女孩子才会留的金发，   
却丝毫不觉得女里女气丝毫不违和。   
明明被生活所迫不得不进行那样的交易，   
却浑身散发着纯真亲贵的气息， 让人不忍亵渎。   
明明只身一人一无所有的样子，   
却感觉他无所畏惧天塌下来也不怕的勇敢。   
真是个谜一样的男孩子。   
也难怪自己的心和情都不自觉的被他吸引。 

其实肖战刚一进你们的时候王一博就已经醒了。   
再怎样也是从小混黑道长大的， 最基本的警觉性还是有的。   
只是这哥哥的有些行为真的很奇怪，   
走到他身边就安静了？   
听声音应该是蹲下来了吧？   
在盯着自己看么？   
盯了这么半天了有什么可看的？   
蹲了这么久他腿都不算的么？   
王一博是真的很不明白肖战的很多举动，  
就像他觉得在酒吧只见过一次的陌生人有危险就可以追去酒店找人，   
见一个人才一面有好感就可以把家里的地址和电子门密码给出去，   
从始至终都没有追问他的来历和背景，   
这个人怎么仿佛对自己的生活和安全完全不在意的样子？   
想到他可能曾经也这样毫无防备的把别的什么人也领回家，   
王一博心里顿时感到一阵烦闷，   
装睡和作弄他的心思也就跑的无影无踪了。 

“嗯。。。”   
装模作样的哼了一声， 王一博缓缓的睁开眼睛。   
“你回来了吖~”   
懵懵懂懂的小眼神在配上独一无二的小奶音。   
肖战被他这声呢喃给逗笑了。   
“是啊， 小猪猪， 我回来了~”   
“你怎么在地板上睡着了？ 也不盖个毯子， 不怕着凉生病吗？”   
一边说一边轻轻的把他拉起来送到沙发上坐好。  
“你乖乖的在这儿坐着， 我去做晚饭？ 嗯？ ”   
一边说一边转身往厨房走去。   
就这么毫无防备的把背影和破绽全部都留给了身后的王一博。   
“啧啧啧， 又来了， 全无警戒心的傻哥哥！~”   
“真不知道他是怎么长这么大还全须全尾的活到现在的~” 

“我说， 肖战哥哥， 你心这么大的嘛？ 完全都不了解我， 就敢让我直接来你家？ ”   
王一博起身斜靠在厨房的门框上。   
看着肖战熟练的从冰箱里拿出来食材开始有条不紊的做饭。   
“嗯？ 你不是叫王一博么？” 肖战头也不抬的回复他。   
\--------第一回合， 啵啵败。---------  
“不是， 我的意思是， 你的家诶~！随便就给人进了？”   
王一博不死心的继续追问。   
“哦， 你也看到了。 我家徒四壁， 没什么值钱的东西~”   
\--------第二回合， 血槽空。---------  
“哎呀我怎么跟你说不明白!”   
王一博烦躁的抓了一把头发。   
“你不怕我是坏人害你啊？“   
“嗯？ 所以宝宝你打算害我吗？“   
“我。。。。“ 王一博被噎住了。   
\--------第三回合， 王一博被彻底KO。---------  
“算了算了， 跟他这个傻瓜也说不清楚， 以后我帮他盯着点儿吧“   
王一博自暴自弃的摇了摇头。 

肖战闻言擦干净手里的税， 顺着姿势揉了揉他的头毛。   
“头发都揪乱了， 别抓了， 宝宝是想问我有没有也这样带过其他人回家吧？ “   
“我没有哦！ 我只带你这个小哭包回来过， 从来没有带其他人回家过。“   
这个人怎么这样！   
就这么一本正经的说着堪比表白的情话，   
还弯着好看的眼睛迷成一条缝笑嘻嘻的看着他。   
王一博这次是真的被噎了一个彻底。   
但是也控制不住的嘴角上扬。   
毫不客气的“哼“了一声表示本少爷知道了。   
愉快的小表情一下就全写在了脸上。   
肖战被他可爱的样子逗的笑声连连。   
催促他去沙发上打游戏， 说晚饭一会儿就好。 

晚饭还挺丰盛， 肖战的手艺着实不错。   
三菜一汤有荤有素，   
王一博这个被家里大厨养刁了的一张嘴居然都对这一桌子的饭菜赞不绝口。   
“哥， 你一会儿几点还去上班？“   
王一博一边嚼着鸡肉， 一边含含糊糊的问。   
“嗯？ 上什么班？“   
肖战放下手中的筷子， 一脸不解的望着他。   
肖战的餐桌礼仪非常规矩， 教养很好。   
嘴里的食物都咽下去才会开口讲话。   
回答别人问话的时候一定不会分心去夹菜。   
王一博在心里不禁感叹，   
他要是自己的兄弟肯定会被老爷子夸上天去。   
“就是你的工作啊？ 你们不是应该晚上上班的吗？“   
肖战干坐着懵逼了一会儿， 看着王一博也一脸不明白的样子。   
“噗， 哈哈哈哈哈，谁跟你说在酒店调酒的就一定是酒保的？“   
这下轮到王一博懵逼了。   
“我昨天只是给大成子帮个忙顶个缺而已。 那不是我的工作。“   
肖战可算是明白小朋友误会他在酒吧工作了， 一脸笑意的调侃他，   
“只是各做bar tender的话， 怎么养得活你这只小猪呢~“   
“谁要你养活啦！~ “ 王一博被他闹了个大红脸。   
肖战还真的没有明说他是做什么工作的， 所以也不能怪我会误会吧！   
嗯， 不能怪我。   
甩锅小能手一秒不到就恢复了从容淡定。 

“所以，你到底是做什么工作的？“   
王一博含着筷子尖儿歪着头瞪着一双大眼睛bling bling的看着他。   
“医生， 我是医生。”   
“啥？！”  
“ 干什么这么吃惊？ 我不能是医生么？”   
看着他呆萌萌的傻样， 肖战笑着问。   
“也不是不能。”   
王一博低下头小声嘀咕。   
“就你这个迷迷糊糊的大大咧咧样儿， 哪里看着都不像个医生。”   
“嗯？你说什么？”   
“啊~！ 没有， 我说肖战哥哥很厉害嘛~！”   
对于从小混迹于浆糊的小王来说， 随口就吹彩虹屁是基本的生存技能。 

肖战知道他没说实话， 但是也全然不在意。   
晚饭过后， 肖战把储物间打开。   
给王一博取了整套的居家用品。   
牙刷， 牙膏，拖鞋， 香皂， 毛巾， 甚至全新的内裤和居家服也有。   
“战哥， 你这可真不像是第一次领人回家的样子”   
王一博噘着嘴， 酸溜溜的嫌弃道。 然后马上被敲了一下头。   
“你这个小脑瓜子整天想的都是什么？ 个人习惯而已， 我不喜欢措手不及， 所以物品和事情都有备份。”   
王一博炸炸舌， 揉了揉脑袋腹诽他， 这么看着有点儿像医生的样子了。   
双手捧着肖战塞给他的东西，   
王一博支支吾吾的站在客厅不知道要往哪里走。   
“那个， 战哥， 嗯。。。.”   
他红着脸， 欲言又止， 站在原地尴尬的看着他。 

肖战扫一眼就明白了。   
走到他跟前认真的看着他， 说道：   
“宝宝你睡次卧， 床上的用品我都已经收拾好了。  
我不问你是不是有其他地方可以去，   
你想走的话， 和我说一声就行。   
不用不好意思。   
同样的， 你想留下来的话， 也不用有负担。   
我喜欢你， 我自己的心意我很清楚。   
但是你是否喜欢我， 我没有答案。   
所以在你没有明确表态之前，   
我不会越雷池一步。   
我不会趁人之危， 我只想让你知道。   
你可以把这里， 当做一个可以安心休息的地方。   
累了， 困了， 难过了， 或者是单纯的需要依靠的时候，   
你记得这里有你一间屋子，   
会有人给你准备热乎乎的饭菜，   
就够了。 “ 

“哥。。。”  
王一博的眼眶又红了， 他真的太贪恋肖战的温柔。   
和对他毫无保留任君索取的态度。   
他简直要溺死在这种无底线的包容里。 

肖战看他又要哭，   
赶紧把他转过身， 往卫生间的方向推过去。   
“好啦好啦小哭包， 赶紧去洗漱吧！”


	7. 第七章  渐明心意

就这样， 王一博在肖战的公寓住了下来。   
白天他就去玩玩儿滑板， 跳跳舞，   
或者呼朋唤友吃喝玩乐，   
或者约朋友去骑骑大摩托，   
继续过他锦衣玉食的小爷生活。   
晚上回到肖战家就秒变委委屈屈小崽子。  
由着肖战把他当成一个手脚都没长全的小宝宝一样宠着。 

他走到哪里毛绒拖鞋就拿到哪里，   
非要看着他穿上了才肯罢休。   
他窝在沙发上打游戏，   
茶几上就被肖战摆满了水果， 酸奶， 和小蛋糕。   
生怕他玩儿起来不看时间，   
一边上班还一边发短信提醒他按时吃饭不许饿着。   
客厅里单独被肖战圈出来一块地方，   
放着肖战特意给他买的各种乐高套装。   
自从发现他喜欢这个， 肖战几乎每隔几天就去买一套。   
衣服首饰鞋子这些，   
肖战更是不要钱似的哗啦哗啦的往家里搬。   
一日三餐就更不用说了，   
只要肖战在家他准能吃上热乎乎的饭菜。   
就算肖战不在家只要他在家也不用担心吃食。   
他一个上班时间极其不固定的医生，   
一做手术就能十几个小时站在手术台边上的人，   
经常三更半夜一个电话就被叫走的人，   
王一博实在是想不通，   
他是怎么做到按着饭点儿准时给他点外卖的。 

王一博每天都有一种自己穿越回童年的错觉，   
什么晚安吻啊，   
睡前谈心讲故事啊，   
牙刷挤好牙膏才递给他用啊，   
犯个小错只要撒撒娇就好了啊，   
甚至只要一抬胳臂肖战就知道他想要抱抱这种想起来就羞的他面红耳赤的事情，   
肖战都做的极其自然，   
就好像他们天生就应该这么相处！   
最最可怕的是，   
他竟然丝毫不反感这一切，   
而且还喜欢的不行，   
喜欢被肖战宠爱的生活，   
像沉浸在蜜罐里一样，   
想起来就能让他身心都像泡在温泉里一样，   
暖洋洋的舒服的很。 

这不， 场子都还没散， 他就先买了单然后溜号了。   
因为肖战十分钟之前发微信跟他说今天可以早回家。   
他就在外面多一分钟都坐不住了。   
王一博感觉自己现在就是一个初尝爱情的毛头小子，   
这才短短半个月不到，   
他甚至已经记不起遇到肖战之前的生活的样子了。   
真是要了亲命了。。。。

风风火火的打车回到肖战的公寓，   
进门就发现肖战的鞋子已经摆的整整齐齐了。   
哎， 还是没比他早到家。   
王一博正在琢磨下次再约局，   
一定要约在离肖战公寓车程十分钟内的地方。   
就被从客厅冲出来的肖战饱了个满怀。 

“嗯？战哥？你怎么了？出什么事儿了？”   
“没事宝宝， 就让我抱一会儿， 抱一会儿就好。”   
肖战把脸埋在他的脖颈间， 深深吸了一口气，   
口鼻中充满了让他安心的奶香， 他紧绷的神经终于松了下来。   
“不对， 你肯定有事儿！”   
王一博现在对肖战的情绪敏感的很， 就一个拥抱他就尝到委屈的味道了。   
什么人还是什么事儿让他的战哥受委屈了么？   
“真的没事， 我就是， 想你了。 ”  
肖战把他放开， 吸了吸鼻子。 转头想往回走。   
却被王一博拉住了手拽了回来。   
王一博捧着他的脸， 看着他的眼睛， 一字一字的说道：   
“哥， 你看着我， 你到底怎么了？”  
他的脸上写着明晃晃的担心。   
肖战觉得自己真的有些无理取闹了。   
不就是回来的时候没有看到小崽子在家等着他吗？  
也至于把自己委屈成这个样子？   
说让人家随意走随意留的是你，   
现在看到家里没有人心慌意乱的也是你。   
这么无厘头的理由对他来说实在是难以启齿说给王一博听。   
就像在响亮亮的啪啪打脸。   
于是他眼神躲闪的打算糊弄过去。   
无奈小崽子不肯罢休连连追问。 

“真的没事， 就是。 已经不太习惯回家的时候你不在了。“   
他说的云淡风轻。   
可是王一博知道没这么简单。   
刚才那个拥抱的力道， 很重。   
甚至把他抱的有些疼了。   
肖战， 你在担心什么呢？ 

“战哥。“  
他把肖战拉到沙发上坐好。   
自己单膝跪在他两腿间， 双手握住肖战的手。   
放在自己胸前。   
他抬起头，仰视着肖战的脸。   
“我不是个很会谈恋爱的人。 也不太会猜别人的心思。   
我承认之前追我的人很多， 但是我没有正经的和谁真的进入一段感情。   
经过这段时间的相处， 我确定我很喜欢你。   
可是战哥， 你想要什么， 要说出来我才会知道。   
你不说， 我猜不到的。”  
王一博发誓此时此刻真的是他这辈子最温柔最有耐心的时刻了。   
要是海宽哥看到他现在的样子。   
估计要怀疑他被夺舍了。   
可是面对战哥这么温柔的人， 他不自觉的就想放低声音放慢语速。   
肖战是真的有毒。 吧。 

此刻的肖战低着头， 脸上没什么表情。   
他是一个表情不怎么会外露的人， 王一博对他情绪的敏感也大半来自于肢体接触。   
单看表情的话， 他除了忍不住被他逗笑以外， 很少外露。   
“所以， 战哥， 你到底在紧张什么？“   
王一博有点儿急了， 他本就是没什么耐心的人。 不自觉的语气也加重了一些。   
肖战沉默了一小会儿。 然后突然就释然的笑了。   
他把手从王一博的手中抽出来， 抬起来摸上王一博的脸。   
用无比深情的目光注视着他。   
“一博， 遇到你我真的很幸运。 我还什么都没有说， 你就已经给我答案了。 “   
说罢， 他把手顺势扣住王一博的后脑。   
倾身吻了上来。 

他吻的很凶，和以往的柔情蜜意完全不同。   
其实这半个月， 他们也偶尔会有擦枪走火的情况。  
毕竟是血气方刚的两个大男人。   
而且互相有好感。   
但是肖战从来都是温柔的， 浅尝辄止的， 克制的。   
今天他却发了狠的吻。   
拼命的用牙齿和嘴唇来碾磨他的唇。   
舌头也强悍的侵占他的口腔。   
狠命的吸吮， 仿佛要吸走他赖以生存的所有氧气。   
让王一博只能依附在他身上。   
不得逃离。   
王一博已经可以尝到血腥味了。 

肖战的双唇纠缠着王一博。   
一只手放在他胸前， 借着沙发的高度向下用力推。   
另一只本来就在他脑后的手， 翻了个面垫在了王一博的后脑和地板之间。   
王一博失去平衡， 惊呼一声， 直接被肖战扑倒在沙发前的地板上。   
还没反应过来， 肖战就已经把他的上衣扣子都解开了。   
他的手顺着敞开的衬衣附上了胸前的蹂旖， 用食指的指腹轻轻剐蹭王一博胸前小小的颗粒。   
王一博瞬间感觉有股电流冲刷过全身。   
肖战从来没有碰过他这里。  
准确的说， 他这辈子还没有被人碰过这里。   
所以这突然袭击的快感让他措手不及完全失了反应。   
他的喉咙间不自觉的流露出一声轻轻的“嗯哼”。   
肖战却像收到了莫大的鼓励一样， 更加凶狠的亲吻他。   
他已经不在满足于唇齿间的触碰。   
双唇已经从下颚滑落到王一博的双肩和耳后。   
耳后是王一博的敏感区。   
肖战的双唇碰上耳后皮肤的一瞬间。   
王一博就克制不住的呻吟了起来。   
这种酥麻的感觉他还没有完全适应。   
就感到肖战开始用舌尖轻轻舔弄他的耳朵。   
这可太刺激了！！  
温热湿滑的触感， 混着肖战的呼吸， 一起打在王一博的耳廓和脖子。   
他感到一波一波的酥麻感， 像海浪一样拍打着他的身体。   
从耳朵开始， 蔓延到后背， 然后穿过腰侧， 直接汇聚在小腹的位置。   
小兄弟一下就立的笔直， 立正站好敬礼姿势非常标准。   
他的身体也开始不由控制的战栗和颤抖。   
哆哆嗦嗦的话都说不清楚：  
“战， 哥， 哥， 不要， 这里， 回， 回卧室。”   
他强忍着酸软的身体和混沌的精神， 说完就失了力气， 完全摊倒在肖战的怀里。


	8. 第八章  绽放的灵魂

王一博被肖战轻柔的放到床上的时候，   
晕乎乎的脑子里还在想， 自己到底说了什么让肖战反应这么激动。   
不过他很喜欢这样的肖战。   
不在冷静自持， 不在克制约束， 释放真性情的肖战。   
让他着迷， 只为他而绽放的激情。   
比肉体上的欢快更让他身心愉悦。   
他手臂圈着肖战的脖子， 抬头去索吻。 

看着身下这个小宝贝陷在情欲中的样子，   
肖战只能感觉到直冲脑门的欲望。   
把他捧在心尖上宠着是真的， 不舍得强迫他也是真的。  
但是馋他的身子更是真的。   
这些天他情不自禁的每天脑子里闪现的都是他第一天回到家里看到的他的样子。  
他抱着玩具熊的手臂蜷缩在熊怀里的样子。  
他很多个夜晚都是想着这一幕为自己纾解欲望。   
天知道他有多嫉妒那只跟了他好几年的毛绒玩具。   
嫉妒到发狂却不得不忍着。   
只能继续变本加厉的对他好宠着他暗暗盼着他交付一颗真心。   
刚才听到王一博亲口说“喜欢你”这三个字的时候。   
他虽然面上很平静， 心底却已经惊涛骇浪了。  
他终于等到王一博亲口承认的喜欢， 怎么可能还忍得住欲望。 

他动情的吻着心尖上的人。   
无论前尘往事如何， 无论他到底经历了什么。   
他知道自己的心动不是假的， 关心和爱护不是假的， 想每天都看到小崽子笑容的期待不是假的。   
这就够了。 其他的， 他已无力去顾及。   
他像是在岸上搁浅了太久的一条鱼， 奄奄一息的抵抗着炎炎的烈日。   
内心里无数次的告诉自己，放弃吧， 就这样吧， 这世间还有什么值得你留恋和坚持的吗？   
但是又不甘心， 不甘心自己绚烂的人生就这么被上帝按下了暂停按钮， 在他18岁的那一年， 他的全世界一夕之间天翻地覆。   
整整十年， 他过着食不知味寝不能眠的日子。   
虽然他身边不缺床伴和情人， 但是他很清楚的知道，   
在也没有任何人点燃过他那颗沉寂已久几乎全面封闭的心。   
直到那个夜晚， 一个金黄色的小脑袋闯入了他的视线。   
王一博是他的救赎， 是滋润他干涸灵魂的清泉， 是他梦寐以求的解药。   
他的心因他而再一次感受到了悸动， 他的情也因他而再一次不受控的爆发。   
虽然有过前车之鉴， 且那一次差点儿要了他的命。   
但是他不想再过一个， 两个， 甚至无数个行尸走肉般的十年。   
即使这次也是火坑， 万丈深渊， 他也会义无反顾的跳。   
他不想放手， 也不能放手， 拼着最后一口力气，   
他想倔强的抓住这来之不易的万分之一可能的幸福，   
虽死无悔。 

一路从肩膀开始亲吻他的肌肤，他的唇已经游走到王一博的腹肌，  
感受到战栗的不仅仅是王一博一个人。   
王一博的腰很细， 他的两只大手几乎可以掐住整个腰。   
他吻着整齐的八块腹肌， 并不特别凸起， 但是整齐的排列在肚脐的两侧。   
他的舌沿着肌肉块的线条， 从左侧的第一块开始， 用唇舌描绘着腹肌的轮廓。   
一直到右侧的最后一块， 然后在正中间的肚脐处落下了虔诚的一吻。 

王一博真的要疯了。。。   
他不自觉的低头看着肖战的动作， 看着他把自己的腹部舔弄的水光一片。   
这幅活色生香的画面再加上肌肤因为被爱抚而传达给大脑的兴奋的快感。   
让他根本抑制不住的呻吟出声：   
“哥， 战哥， 嗯嗯， 痒。”   
“乖宝宝， 我会让你舒服的。”   
王一博羞的扬起了头， 用手背盖着自己的脸， 一副自暴自弃的样子， 难以置信那么甜腻的声音真的是自己发出来的。   
他这幅娇羞的样子落在肖战眼里简直色情的不行。   
他的唇从腹肌往下， 一点点添上了他的下身。   
“啊哈。。。”   
突如其来的触感让王一博瞬间紧绷了身体， 他不得不放下双手紧紧抓住身下的床单。   
“别， 哥， 你不用这样。。。”   
“这是我心甘情愿为你做的， 宝宝， 别拒绝我。”   
王一博伸手去推肖战的动作停在了半空， 他听着肖战近乎请求的语气， 心里软的一塌糊涂。   
口中打算拒绝的话语也被一声高过一声的呻吟声所取代。   
肖战一边观察王一博的反应一边细心的照顾他的欲望。   
他的反应太青涩易懂， 肖战根据他的反应， 变换着用唇舌伺候他的坚挺。   
或用舌尖顶戳他的马眼；  
或用双唇包裹他的柱身吞吐；   
或用包裹着牙齿的外唇碾磨他龟头下方的褶皱；   
或用舌头在他的龟头上打转；   
或用深喉激发他更汹涌的快感。   
他像对待稀世珍宝一样的认真和虔诚， 想带给王一博最好的体验。 

王一博沉浸在情欲的浪潮中欲仙欲死，   
口中“嗯嗯啊啊”的不知道在叫些什么。   
下身的欲望被肖战完全掌控， 他感觉自己就是一叶扁舟， 漂浮在波涛汹涌的海浪之上。   
浮浮沉沉全由不得自己， 他的灵魂也随着轻舟渐渐远去。   
仿佛周围世界一片空灵， 万物都消失了， 只剩下灭顶的欲望在身体里纵横驰骋。   
肖战感觉他的阴茎一下一下的抖动， 知道他快到了。   
于是迅速的做了十几个深喉， 又在他的马眼上轻轻的一吸。   
“嗯哼。。。啊。。。。”   
王一博颤抖着身体到达了高潮， 精液一波一波的射到肖战的嘴里。   
他大脑一片空白，身体不由自主的抖动， 摊在床上大口喘着气。   
“战哥！ 你做什么！ 快吐出来！很腥气的！“   
他看到肖战用舌头舔了一下落在下唇的点点精液， 然后喉咙一滚， 全都咽下去了。   
“宝宝， 只要是你的， 都是好的， 甜的。一点都不腥。 ”  
看着这样的肖战， 王一博的脑袋彻底炸开了。   
这样的深情， 压得他头皮发麻， 无言语可以回应。 

他心疼这样的肖战， 突然就想坦白一切了。   
什么试探和堤防， 什么人心难测， 什么没有人会无缘无故的对另一个人好， 什么真爱靠不住， 让这些他从小就受到的教诲见鬼去吧！   
他只知道从来没有人像肖战这样对他， 珍惜他， 宠爱他。   
父母只会往他的银行账户里不断的打钱， 哥哥姐姐只会摸着他的头对他说要变优秀， 要变强大， 他受伤难过撒娇被认为不懂事， 到处惹是生非只是为了博得他们的关注而已， 却得来的永远是教诲， 质问和指责。   
外面那些追求者不是因为他王家小少爷的身份地位， 就是因为他身上自带的大比例王氏集团的股份财富， 那些贪婪的眼神和面孔， 他从小到大不知道看了多少。   
却从来没有人像肖战这样的无条件， 无底线， 不求回报的对他。   
即使误会他是个一无所有居无定所的人， 即使误会他负债累累受家庭拖累， 即使误会他已经把自己的身子卖给别人过。   
依然这样对他。 

王一博起身跪在床上， 面对着同样保持跪姿的肖战。 牵过他的手， 放在自己光滑的后腰上。 看着他的眼睛， 缓缓的开了口：  
“战哥， 那晚， 我和姓刘的， 什么都没有发生。 我没有走投无路， 更没有和他进行任何交易， 他连我的手都没碰到。”   
他往前蹭了蹭， 轻轻靠在肖战的胸口。   
“这个身子， 从始至终， 只属于你。 从来都没有别人触碰过。”   
肖战被他的话惊的愣在了原地。


	9. 第九章  坦诚相待

“所以， 所以， 宝宝， 你？你还是？ 你第一次？”  
肖战激动的说话的声音都带着颤音。   
他虽然并不在意王一博之前的过往， 毕竟让他动心动情的， 不是个冷冰冰的简历， 而是面前这个血肉鲜活的大活人。   
但是陷在爱情里面的人， 谁不奢求一个圆满？ 谁不希望自己是爱人的唯一？ 谁没有独一无二的占有欲？   
肖战懵逼了， 傻了， 疯了似的抱着他又哭又笑。 

不知道谁开始的， 两个人又开始了难舍难分的亲吻。   
紧密的拥抱， 用尽了力气， 都恨不得把对方按进自己的身体里， 和自己的骨血融为一体。   
肖战一边亲一边小声的呢喃，   
“宝宝， 我的， 我的， 宝宝。”   
王一博忍俊不禁， 谁能想到成熟稳重那么会照顾人的肖战， 在床上是这么个幼稚的样子。   
“嗯嗯， 你的， 战哥， 都是你的。”   
说罢还把自己往上送了送， 更贴近肖战的身体。   
谁知道刚一动， 大腿根部就被一根硬硬的东西顶的生疼。   
他尴尬的偏了偏腿， 结果因为这个动作蹭的肖战倒吸了一口冷气。   
“嘶。。。。你要了我的命了宝宝” 

他看着满脸潮红的王一博， 觉得应该差不多了。   
自己也忍得实在难受， 于是一把打开床头柜， 从里面拿出来润滑和小包装的套套。   
把润滑涂在手上， 却迟迟没有开始动作。   
王一博不解的看着他。 只听他小心翼翼的问：   
“可以么？宝宝。”   
王一博简直想从地毯上找个缝钻进去了！   
这是什么傻哥哥， 都说了是第一次， 都说了喜欢， 到这个时候还问个屁啊问！   
能不能不这么有礼貌。。。。呔。。。气死宝宝了。。。。  
“战哥， 在床上， 你可以不用这么温柔的。。。”   
王一博顶着水蜜桃一样羞的通红的脸， 磨蹭了半天才从牙缝里挤出来这么一句话。  
一句话就让肖战差点儿原地升天。   
这个小崽子真特么的能撩人， 这又纯又欲的样子， 真特么的是想把人往死里撩。   
还是管挖坑不管埋的那种！ 

肖战也不废话了， 把涂满润滑液的那只手往王一博的身后送过去。   
与此同时吻上了他的唇。   
王一博享受着肖战安抚的亲吻， 同时感到他的一根手指慢慢的伸入后面。  
讲真， 感觉不怎么好， 本来紧紧闭合的地方， 被塞进来异物。   
虽然有润滑， 并没有感觉到摩擦的疼痛， 但是涨涨的， 不怎么舒服。   
王一博直到此时此刻都不敢相信他竟然允许肖战对自己做这样的事情。   
如果换成别人， 他会马上飞起一脚把对方直接从窗子踢出去。   
但是换成肖战， 他竟然有些许的期待和小紧张。   
啧啧啧， 小爷我算是栽在他手上了。 

“嗯哼。。。”  
身后的异物感更强烈了， 肖战应该是又加了一根手指进去。   
他忍不住难受的哼了一声。   
肖战马上停止了动作， 更加温柔的亲吻他的额头， 眼睛， 鼻头， 脸颊， 和双唇。   
直到亲到耳后和肩膀， 王一博又发出舒服的哼唧声。 他才又开始慢慢的动作， 在他的身体里慢慢的按摩。   
他的手很有分寸， 不轻不重的按压着肠壁， 不紧不慢的做着扩张。 王一博渐渐的接收到了另一种不同于异物感的感觉。   
肠道已经适应了两根手指， 不舒服的感觉消失了。 取而代之的是从肠壁处传来的阵阵酥麻， 和些许痒意。   
他还没有从这新奇的感觉里回过神儿， 突然感觉身体里某处传来一阵非常剧烈的快感， 一下子激得他叫出了声。 

“啊。。。。”   
紧跟着身体也哆嗦了一下。 之前因为不怎么舒服而变软的小弟弟马上就立起来了。   
肖战仿佛等的就是这一刻， 他的眼睛一下子就亮了！   
他很清楚， 并不是每个人在被碰到前列腺的时候都能感受到快感。 他以前就遇到过不能感受到后面高潮的床伴。   
不过那个时候他很无所谓， 反正自己爽了就行了， 周瑜打黄盖， 都是自愿的， 他也没什么心理负担。   
但是如果王一博不能， 那么他很难带给他非常愉悦的性事体验， 这就让他不能不在乎了。   
他甚至都做好了翻身做零的打算， 虽然他也不知道自己是否会有感觉。   
但是如果注定他俩谁都不能体会到双重的快感， 注定有一个人要承受更多的不适， 那么这个人只能是他， 肖战不允许王一博第一次和他做爱， 留下任何不好的回忆。   
他很清楚自己是一个表面上很温和， 但内心深处非常有执念的性格。   
幸好， 幸好他还可以继续宠爱他。 

王一博被这一下激的脑子瞬间变成了浆糊， 他哆哆嗦嗦的问：   
“战，战哥， 你别碰那儿， 别， 受不了。。。”   
“好好好， 不碰不碰。。。“   
刚才那一下他因为不知道位置， 还在摸索， 所以没有控制好力度。 剐蹭的有点儿太狠了， 所以把小崽子吓着了。   
不过现在知道位置在哪儿了， 他缓缓的继续做着扩张的动作， 但是时不时的就用指腹轻轻蹭过那个凸起的地方。   
这下王一博的感受就完全不同了， 酥酥麻麻的感觉， 混着痒意， 和如涓涓细流一样过电的快感从后面一波强似一波的袭来。   
他的后穴渐渐的开始生理性的收缩，小腹深处的渴求和叫嚣也越来越强烈。   
所以当肖战终于伸进去第三只手指的时候， 他非但没有感觉到任何不适。 反而有一种终于被填满的满足感。   
他舒服的喟叹了一声， 紧紧的抱着肖战， 心里却在想。   
嗯， 肖战这个男人， 就是真的有毒！ 

肖战看他已经完全适应了前戏， 就不在耽搁和迟疑。 他紧紧的抱着王一博， 将自己的炙热顶在了他的峃口。   
“宝宝， 不舒服就说， 好吗？”   
王一博默默的在心里吐槽他， 全世界只有你把我当个瓷娃娃看待。 小爷也是从小刀枪棍棒的滚过来的， 哪儿有那么娇气。   
不过他的flag立的有点儿早， 因为当肖战真的开始挺入他的身体的时候， 那股几乎被撕裂的疼痛的确让他身体瞬间就绷紧了。   
不过他也马上就反应过来， 强迫自己放松身体， 迎接他的进入。 因为是肖战， 所以他愿意做下面的那个， 也是因为肖战， 他愿意忍痛。   
肖战似乎可以读懂他心理在想什么， 尽管他并没有表现出来任何不适。 他还是一进去就停住了， 没有继续开拓， 反而开始抚摸他的前身和性器。   
身前的两点之前被他碰过， 但是这次肖战用了唇舌。 湿漉漉的舌头舔过奶头上的缝隙， 带来痒痒的感觉， 比用手舒服很多。   
前身的性器也被他照顾的很好， 肖战已经掌控过他的身体， 知道怎么可以让他舒服。   
在他细心的爱抚和伺弄之下， 那股欲求不满的渴望又回来了。 王一博有点儿难耐， 他小幅度的挪了一下屁股。   
“哥，你， 动， 你动， 一下啊。。。” 

肖战宠溺的看着他那副娇羞的小模样。 缓缓的收紧了手臂。 开始慢慢的顶弄。   
这一下可不得了了， 潘多拉的魔盒已经被打开。 人类最原始的欲望被彼此真心交付的灵魂点燃。   
王一博觉得世界上再没有比这更美妙的事情了， 至少在他之前22岁的生命中， 没有任何事情可以和此刻， 和肖战做爱相比， 如此销魂。   
他彻底放松了自己的身体， 全身心的交付给肖战。 由着他将自己带入上下浮动的生理快感浪潮。   
他将自己带入低谷， 他就哼哼唧唧的求着说“想要”。  
他把他送入高潮， 他就毫不克制的用高亢的呻吟表达自己的愉悦。   
肖战被他勾的好几次都险些缴械投降。   
又狠不下心来拼命欺负他， 又按捺不住欲望想听他更大声的浪叫。   
肖战感觉自己要被这个小妖精逼疯了。

他掐着王一博的腰， 终于咬咬牙， 将性器狠狠的从前列腺的凸起上滑过。   
“啊啊。。。”   
这下是做的有点儿重了， 王一博的生理眼泪瞬间就落下了眼眶。   
前面的分身也吐出了不少清液。   
他瞪着小鹿眼， 含着泪花， 委委屈屈的看着肖战。   
“别这么看着我， 是你叫我不要温柔的。”   
肖战抗住了他的卖萌撒娇， 身下丝毫没有减轻力度。 反而更变本加厉的往那个凸起处死命的顶撞。   
这下王一博是真的有点儿委屈了， 他竟然用自己的话来噎自己， 让他无法反驳。   
前列腺已经被他顶弄的发硬发胀， 肠道里一片炽热， 紧密的裹着他粗大的性器。 酥麻和快感在身体里乱窜， 激得他浑身上下哪儿哪儿都抖的不行。   
爽是真的爽， 委屈也是真的委屈。   
他哭喊着说不要了不要了， 哥哥是大坏蛋， 凶死了凶死了。。。  
总之什么乱七八糟的都开始往外说， 不管不顾的一股脑的全都骂出来。 

肖战是真的爱死他现在的样子了。   
他自己是个从小受正统教育长大的孩子， 别说骂人， 即使在交谈中让对方感到尴尬，都属于不应该犯的社交礼仪错误。   
平常交往的也都是和他差不多的成熟伴侣。 待人接物成熟， 性事经验也成熟。 调情助兴的小情趣也了解了不少。   
这些人都很知道怎么在床上取悦他， 叫床的功夫也是一个赛一个的熟练。 但是没有一个人像王一博这么真性情的， “骂床”   
他的骂声里面没有包含恨和愤怒， 相反的， 带出来的都是娇嗔。 但他又的的确确的在骂人， 话语和词汇都很难听。   
可是肖战就是没来由的觉得爽。 仿佛自己过去28年积攒的从来没有骂过人的情绪， 借着王一博的骂声抒发了一个彻彻底底。 

生理上的刺激， 再加上心灵上的满足。 他完完全全的失控了。   
脑子里只有一个念头， 就是狠狠的肏他， 把他的魂儿都从身体里顶出去才好。   
王一博凶是凶， 性格强悍不服输也是真的。   
但他毕竟是个雏儿， 这是他第一次正正经经的经历情事。   
所以肖战一发了疯， 他就受不住了。   
他甚至都没来得及去触碰自己涨的生疼的前面， 就被肖战从后面给肏高潮了。   
他瘫软在肖战的怀里， 身前一下一下的喷吐着白浊的精液。 身后括约肌也跟着一股一股的收缩。 双眼无神， 嘴巴也安静了， 张着嘴唇， 完全是下意识的大口呼吸空气。   
肖战也是爽的不行， 又被他在高潮里面连带着的一阵阵的夹紧。 没过几下， 就紧跟着他射了出来。   
他环抱住王一博尚在高潮余温中的身体， 也不管他是不是听得见。 贴着他的耳朵， 用沙哑的嗓音深沉的说：  
“宝宝， 哥哥爱你！”


	10. 第十章  全新的世界

王一博再次有知觉的时候， 已经是第二天早上了。 他躺在肖战的怀里， 枕着肖战的一只胳臂。   
他的另一只胳臂程保护状环在他的腰身上。   
而且肖战正瞪着风情万种的眼睛目不转睛的看着他。   
他瞬间想到昨天晚上发生的一切， 尤其是自己竟然被肖战肏的昏了过去！！！  
这简直是他22年酷盖生涯中的奇耻大辱。。。  
竟然连事后肖战怎么清理的都毫无知觉。。。   
天哪！ 他觉得自己的脸皮已经丢尽了！   
肖战一看他躲闪的小眼神就知道他在想什么。   
他失笑道：   
“对不起啊宝宝， 实在是， 你太甜了， 我没忍住。”   
“我保证下次一定轻一些。”   
说罢还举着一只手的三根手指做发誓的样子。   
王一博翻了个白眼，然后凶巴巴的说，   
“我又没说不喜欢， 你怕什么。。。”   
“诶呦~！ 也不知道是谁昨天做的时候羞的什么都骂的。 怎么一晚上就转性啦？”  
肖战简直太爱看他被逗急了的样子， 气氛这么好， 不能不逗他。 

谁知王一博却不似往常那么容易一挑逗就急眼的样子。   
他无奈的耸耸肩，   
“做都做过了， 还羞个屁， 我可没那么矫情。”   
这下子肖战真的开始重新审视这个小朋友了， 他似乎一夜之间就变了个人。   
而且肖战直觉现在的王一博才是他原本的样子。   
“你以后该怎样还是怎样， 怎么尽兴怎么来， 我不会每次都这么弱的。 ”  
“哇喔！ 博哥这么钢的嘛~！”   
“也就只有你这个轻易就相信别人的傻哥哥才觉得我是个柔弱小男孩。。。”  
“不过”  
王一博突然一本正经起来， 直视肖战的双眼， 认真的说道，   
“我愿意做你的小男孩。。。 我很喜欢做你的小男孩~”  
肖战被这个突如其来的直球给暖到了。  
心里像浇灌了一汪甘甜的清泉， 他甚至觉得自己从生理上感到干瘪的心脏被一点一点填满， 原来表皮上的褶皱被一点一点的撑开， 恢复了原本光滑活力的样子。   
更加铿锵有力的跳动着。 他尘封已久的心， 终于再次活了过来。   
他也终于明白昨天晚上回家却发现王一博不在家的时候自己的惊慌和无措从哪里来。   
原来这半个月自己的心一直是飘着的， 他小心翼翼无微不至的对待王一博， 王一博何尝不是掩盖了自己的真性情在和他相处。   
难怪他总潜意识的觉得看不透王一博， 总觉得他会突然哪天就消失了， 从此再也不见。   
之前都是隔着一层面纱， 能看得清才怪。   
“对不起啊战哥， 我不是故意要骗你的。”  
王一博说罢难过的低下头， 我只是怕你发现我原本的样子就不喜欢了， 这后半句酷盖的骄傲不允许他说出口。 

但是肖战懂了。   
“别道歉宝宝， 我不觉得你在骗我。 相反， 我从中品到了在意的味道。 真的在意一个人， 才会注意自己在对方眼中的样子是不是对方喜欢的样子。”  
“你什么都没有做错。 在我这里， 你没有错的时候。 ”   
“战哥。。。。。”   
王一博倾身紧紧的抱住了肖战， 用了最大的气力。   
他一直过着没人理解的日子，   
原来，   
话都没说出口就有人懂的感觉是这样的，   
全身心交付给一个懂你的人是这么幸福，  
终于不用一个人扛着所有不能说出口的心思是这么舒心。   
而且这次， 他可以坦然的享受肖战温暖的怀抱和安稳的心跳。   
不用再烦恼怎么跟他坦白，   
不用再担心他知道他的本性之后会不再喜欢他，   
不用借着各种理由往外跑生怕跟肖战相处时间久了会露馅。   
“我太开心了， 战哥！”   
王一博扬起带着标准小括号的笑脸， 一脸幸福。   
肖战被他的笑容感染， 也开心的回抱他。   
“宝宝， 我们， 还有来日方长。”   
“嗯， 来日方长！” 

“洗漱好了没小猪猪？ 早餐好了哈！ ”   
肖战把最后一份装着早餐的盘子放到桌上， 冲着卫生间的方向喊道。   
“嘶。。。。 战哥你是真挺狠的。。。。没想到你这么温柔的一个人。。。床上竟然能这么狠。。。 ”   
王一博磨磨蹭蹭的以一种极其诡异的姿势从卫生间慢慢的走出来。   
他感觉全身的肌肉没有一块不疼的， 腰不是腰， 腿不是腿的， 全身跟散了架似的， 哪儿哪儿都超级别扭。   
就像年久失修的机器没有上润滑油， 他动动胳膊都似乎能听到齿轮嘎啦嘎啦转动的声音。   
心里一直在腹诽，   
“这也就是我， 从小皮糙肉厚挨打惯了的， 要真是换成个纯纯小男孩， 这一夜就得把人家吓跑了， 你就追妻火葬场吧你！ ”  
“啊呸！ 这都什么乱七八糟的。。。。。”  
“王一博你被鬼附身了么。。。。”

“对不起啊宝宝。。。。”   
肖战刚想习惯性的道歉，   
王一博马上打断他，   
“停， 战哥， 我真的没怪你， 你不用这么小心翼翼的。 况且我也爽了嘛~ ”   
肖战闻言噗的一声笑了出来， 这个小崽子的直球真的是太可爱了。   
他扶着王一博坐在餐椅上，   
王一博感觉到椅子面上和后背全都垫了软软的垫子，   
他感觉到了肖战满满的爱意和体贴，   
暖的他身上也不那么难受了。   
“宝宝， 我一直有个问题想问你， 你听了不许生气。”   
“问吧， 不生气。”   
王一博忙着跟面前的爱心煎蛋作斗争， 没太在意他的欲言又止。  
“你在我家住了有半个月了， 一直都没回家， 我从来没见你的家人给你打电话呢？”   
王一博闻言放下了刀叉， 举起手边的果汁喝了一口。   
耸耸肩状似不在意的说，   
“不会， 我丢了他们都不会知道的。 只有海宽哥会经常打电话给我。 他们从来不过问我的事情。”   
他已经很习惯了， 有家人和没有家人基本没什么区别。   
父亲和母亲对他的最大期待， 恐怕就是不给他们惹事了吧。   
肖战有些吃惊， 他做了最坏的假设， 就是王一博父母双亡。 怕勾起他的伤心事， 所以迟迟没有询问他关于家庭的事情。   
但他没想到， 王一博父母双全， 但是却能半个月时间都对他的行踪不闻不问。 他突然很心疼王一博。   
怎么会有人不在意父母对自己漠不关心， 他怕是失望太多所以不敢再抱有期待了吧。   
也不知道是他自己这种有家不能回的境况更惨一些， 还是王一博这种回家和不回家没有区别的境况更惨一些。   
“那我们的事情？”   
“不用告诉他们知道， 反正他们也不会在意的。 ”   
王一博说的云淡风轻， 肖战却听得心里一疼。   
“不过你倒是提醒我了， 我得跟海宽哥说一声。 我这阵子都和他说住在酒店呢。”   
“那要不请他来家里吃饭吧？”   
肖战听出来了， 这个海宽哥应该是王一博比较重要和在意的人。   
那也就是他应该看重的人， 既然把人家的弟弟拐跑了， 请人家来家里吃个饭是最基本的礼貌。   
“就周六吧？周六我不值班， 给他准备点儿家常菜？”   
肖战用了询问的语气， 并没有直接替王一博做决定。   
对于从小习惯了被爸爸妈妈和哥哥姐姐命令做事的他来说， 这样的充满尊重的询问。 太暖心了。   
“好， 都听战哥的， 我一会儿就给他打电话。”   
王一博洋溢着幸福的笑容， 眼睛弯弯的， 开心的像一个吃到糖的孩子。   
肖战被这个笑容闪花了眼， 甜的他晕头转向。   
他晕乎乎的想，   
可能之前对这个小崽子的其他判断都是有误的。   
但是又纯又欲， 又萌又撩的这个判断。   
太准确无误了。。。。


End file.
